deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Idris
Idris is a character from VainGlory. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Idris vs. Eren Jaeger (By GalacticAttorney) Possible Opponents * Gaara (Naruto) * Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) History Idris's people were a civilization of desert dwellers who built a beautiful city of glass around a Halcyon well. This city was so beautiful it attracted the gaze of the legendary elder dragon descendant Adagio, and when the Halcyon well turned into a Churn well that spewed dark magic and bred forth Churn beasts that laid waste to the city and its inhabitants, Adagio came to mourn in disappointment of the fallen civilization. Idris was a refugee who fought against the Churn forces in a losing battle and, seeing Adagio, teleported to him and asked him for guidance, calling him a djinn. Adagio told him to retrieve a book from two sisters of a civilization before his, saying the book contained the knowledge he needed, and Idris set out. Upon arrival, though, he was forced to intake the fumes of the Churn well and was polluted with Churn magic, infusing him with the strength of a Churn beast. He defeated the sisters, who had become a huge technological serpent, and brought the book to Adagio, who allowed him some of his power to keep his Churn side under control. Idris learned that his civilization was beyond saving and all he could do was set out to prepare it from happening to another generation, so he set out with Adagio for the Halcyon Fold to gather the people he needed to forge anti-Churn technology. Death Battle Info Idris shifts through battle, piercing his targets with his spear and chakrams. When building weapon items he excels at assassinating vulnerable targets at close range, while crystal items allow him to dance around the fight, keeping his distance. Whether building weapon, crystal, or a combination of the two, Idris brings extraordinary damage and agility to any fight. Heroic Perk: Divergent Paths Idris unlocks unique powers for either his melee or ranged paths upon attaining a certain amount of weapon or crystal power. Canonically he has access to both paths. Instead of energy, Idris uses stamina to activate his abilities. Melee (Weapon): Idris’s Shroudstep becomes an instantaneous teleport. Passively, his melee attacks restore stamina and reduce the cooldowns of his Shroudstep and Shimmer Strike abilities. Ranged (Crystal): Idris gains ranged basic attacks with his Chakrams, dealing crystal and weapon damage. Ability 1: Shroudstep Idris dashes in the target direction, dealing amplified damage to the next target he attacks within seconds. If Idris has not taken damage within the last few seconds, Shroudstep grants a health barrier to protect him from attacks. Ability 2: Chakram Idris throws a chakram that returns to him, damaging enemies each time it passes over them. Hitting enemies with the chakram recovers stamina. Idris can use his Shroudstep and Shimmer Strike abilities to avoid catching returning chakrams, giving him additional opportunities to strike enemies. Ultimate: Shimmer Strike Idris latches onto the target hero and inhabits their body, becoming invulnerable, then leaps off in the chosen direction, damaging surrounding enemies. The distance Idris leaps is increased in his crystal path. Gallery Idris_A.png|Shroudstep Idris_B.png|Chakram Idris_C.png|Shimmer Strike Idris_Perk.png|Divergent Paths Idris_Perk_weapon.png|Divergent Paths (Weapon Path) Idris_Perk_crystal.png|Divergent Paths (Crystal Path) Category:Video Game Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:VainGlory Characters Category:Male Category:Magic Users Category:Spear Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines